The Sisters Three
by dragonfire1237
Summary: Three sisters from a distopian world find their way into One Piece, and subsequently on board the Moby Dick a year after the death of Whitebeard and Ace. Follow Patch, Lace, and Widge as they help the broken Whitebeard crew through the tough times ahead. Possible MarcoxOC, though nothing definite.


I don't own One Piece, just my OC's. And my ideas.

**Freedom**

The sea and the sky were doing battle for supremacy over the others domain. Waves the size of small mountains toward skyward clashing against lightning bolts and stinging rain. On the tip of one such sea mountain sat a ship quite large in size, shaped like a whale. Onboard hundreds of figures could be seen running around lifting rope, cinching sails, and lashing down anything that moved. A man stood at the helm shouting orders out at the others, his patch of blond hair matted and soaked on his head, his eyes nearly closed against the harsh wind and stinging rain.

"Get those sails up, or we'll be dragged down!"

"Tie those boxes down, we don't want to lose them!"

To Marco it was the perfect storm to match his mood. It would be one year in a week, one whole year since the death of his father and brother. It still hurt. He didn't know if he could keep the Whitebeard pirates together, it just wasn't the same without Pops.

Hearing a shout that shook him from his grim musings, he turned and spotted some more rigging that needed to be tightened and lost no time in telling the crew to do their jobs. The storm they were in had come out of nowhere and blindsided them as they travelled to pay their respects at the Graves. Sadness weighed the hearts of all the crew members.

After a few more minutes of shouting and struggling to keep the _Moby Dick _above water he heard an exclamation of surprise from one of the crew mates near him and turned to question the man on what the problem was, when he saw the crew member pointing slack jawed up towards the sky. Marco turned to look only for his eyes to widen at the sight that he be held.

"Patch, how are things on your end?" A deep calm female voice reverberated down the old-fashioned copper speaking tube.

"It's A. O. Kay down on here on the fly side, sis. Pressure is holding even and air flow is going B-E-A-Utifully if I do say so! Cargo is lashed in and we have enough food to feed a tiger for a month, or Lace for a few days!" Came a chipper voice laughing back up the line.

"Hey! I resent that, I don't eat _that _much. Widge, all I'm seeing through this thing is clouds, this is boring let me do something else." A third voice spoke up, sounding bored and indignant.

"No Lace, you need to make sure no mountains come up and smack into us."

"Well then why can't I be up there with you? At least than I would have someone to talk to."

"Like you're doing now?"

"Yes, exact… Woah! Watch it with the turbulence. And the sarcasm." As she spoke the Airlighter the three sisters were currently operating gave a lurch downward, slamming the black haired Lace into the copper colored side. Her face was pressed up against the portside window for a moment, looking out at the rotating "wings" of their ship.

"Sorry about that, seems we hit a cold front." Came a slightly more strained voice from up front in the pilots cockpit. Widge sat hunched over the controls, her platinum-blonde hair almost brushing the ceiling. Her face was lit by the innumerable dials, buttons, and flashing lights that covered the surface of the control panel. The woman took a calming breath and muscled the plane upwards again, causing it to jolt around even more.

"Woah there, don't forget the precious cargo in the back!"

"Precious cargo?"

"Yeah me!" A chestnut haired Patch stood next to the plain bronze speaker rubbing her head slightly from where she had bumped it on a crate. A deep laugh came down the line again.

The three sisters had finally done it, they had finished building their own Airlighter, _Freedom_, fashioning it together from the scrap yards around their smoke choked city. The City, Spero, was a tiered city. Each Tier separated one class from the other, where one can only move down, not up. For the people at the bottom tier, Wasters, it was a tough life of picking tough the giant trash heaps that made up their home.

It had taken years, but the three were finally away from that stinking hell-hole that few ever escaped from. They were free now, free to roam across the Continent and make their way wherever the currents led them. Their Airlighter was sun powered, allowing them the ability to travel during the day and land only if both moons were gone, something that was especially essential since landing is dangerous

Very few from their world ever ventured outside the city walls, instead they lived cooped up trying to scratch out a living. They were trapped in a cycle of poverty and opression, struggling to survive against the tyranny of the Top-Teirers. Many deemed the Wilderness, the great expanses outside of City's, to be too great a danger, since there were all different kinds of monstrous animals and people. Not these siblings though. They thrived on adventure, always trying to become faster, smarter, stronger. There was more to life than just existing, and they planned to find their way.

They also had to split since no one but the Classfighters were allowed to have Airlighters. News had spread from the Wastes, that the girls had been building one. They were attacked in the middle of the night, causing them to flee with all they could carry. In their first few weeks they had stopped at a great many places meeting different people and animals, some scary, some not. Now they were just about to fly over the Merbuda Triangle, a previously unexplored stretch of land with something known as a "Sea" in it. They had had to travel many miles from Spero to reach the Triangle. The land where the girls lived had nothing resembling a Sea, really the biggest body of water they had ever seen was a small lake, and as such they had only ever heard tales of water that stretched beyond what they eye can see. It was Patch's idea to go exploring there, since she had always dreamed of seeing the "Sea."

Clouds flew by below them as they skimmed lightly by, leaving a wake splitting the clouds behind them.

"Alright brats, hold onto your seats, we're going down." Widge's voice rang throughout the ship.

"What seats?!" Lace yelled back only to be answered with laughter.

They began their descent slowly cutting through the clouds until all they could see was white outside of their ship. Just as they completely entered the clouds Lace looked out the window to see the twin suns glowing a bright, cheery yellow that lit up the clouds around them.

Then without any warning they began to lurch. At first it was a subtle thrumming in the hull, but it rapidly began to grow into full out throws.

"Something's wrong! We're going down, hold onto something!" Widge's voice sounded out one last time through _Freedom _as they began to spiral out of control.

Patch awoke to the chill feeling of water seeping in through a hole in the metal floor, she was wedged in between some crates to brace herself for the impact. She weakly pushed against the crates and crawled out of her crevice. She stood up, stumbling slightly before resting her hands on one of the boxes. She gingerly reached up to the left side of her face and flinched when her hand came away covered in blood, which she could barely see through the dim lighting in the hull she was at. She stared at her hand for a second before shaking her head to clear it.

"L.. Laceeee. Wid… Widgeeeee." She called out her voice hoarse and shaky. She began to look around before she was thrown off her feet and rolled with the rest of ship. She felt more water spill into the ship. She got up again reaching for the rope that helped connect the hull with the cockpit and cabin. She moved as fast as she could while being battered about by every cold slap of water. She noticed an arm flail in the growing pool of water that was leaking from different holes in their ship. She reached over the railing and grabbed it, laboring to pull Lace up. With one last final heave she pulled her sister onto the walkway. Breathing heavily she reached down and checked if her sister was breathing. She was.

Taking a deep breath Patch lifted Lace onto her back letting Lace's feet drag on the ground behind her.

"Come o.. on Lace, we gotta find Widge." Heaving her sister and stumbling most of the way Patch sloshed through the quickly filling ship. They reached the cockpit, where there were scavenged life jackets the sisters had strung together using different materials. Patch paused, setting her sister on the ground, and suited Lace up in one. Quickly grabbing the other two, she opened the door to the cockpit only to be pushed back by a wave of water losing her grip on both the extra lifejackets. The cockpit was completely filled with water. She knew she was running out of time; the water was making the ship sink, and none of the sisters could swim.

Diving into the water she felt her way around the tightly packed room. Reaching her sisters side she felt around her sister and came across the tight pilotbelt. She immediately began tugging on her pilotbelt, reaching for the buckle. It was stuck. Patch would have screamed if she had had the breath for it. Instead she reached to her side and snagged her little dagger and began to saw away at the seatbelt in desperation. She had almost reached all the way through when she was suddenly slammed backwards by a violent stream of water through the broken windshield. A stream of bubbles escaped her mouth as she was pushed out the doorway, straight into Lace and out the ship through what she thought was one of the jagged holes in the ship. Patch clung blindly to her sister, as they rose swiftly to the surface; taking in a great gulp of air, only for her lungs to be filled with a wave that had washed over them. Spluttering, Patch coughed up the water and clung tighter to her sister.

"W… Wi.. Widgeeee!" Her hoarse cry couldn't even be heard over the roar of the storm as she frantically looked around for the ship. She couldn't find it anywhere, no matter what direction she looked. When she realized that her sister had drowned she began to tear up.

"W.. Widge! Comeeee bac…back! Pl.. Please, we n.. need you!" Hearing and seeing nothing other than towering waves and peals of thunder, she clung blindly to her one remaining sister.

Marco stared at the copper _thing_ that spiraled down through the clouds. It looked almost like a giant copper bird with four flimsy wings that churned in the air as if they were trying to flap their way back into the sky. It slowly, almost gracefully splashed into the water a good distance from the ship. Realizing that he had just been staring, he quickly turned to his crew mates,

"Any fishman on deck, in the water now! Find out what that thing is!" He turned back to his crew to see that only two people jumped overboard. Oh well, he hoped they would be enough.

"Turn her towards that ship!"

"Aye , Captain!" Came the reply from the crew.

_They were alone again. It was just Patch and Lace, floating on the endless sea. Alone. Alone without Widge, their surrogate mother_. Tears spilled down Patch's face, only to swept aside by waves that battered at her, trying to separate her from her last remaining family. Water stung the cuts she had received on the Airlighter. One especially strong wave came crashing down, tumbling her sister and her around and around for what seemed like hours. When she opened her eyes to orient herself all she saw was a deep blue-black that carried on forever. For one quiet moment time seemed to suspend, a lightening flash had lit up the dark water, creating an eerie glow that highlighted something swimming in the water, heading straight for the descending _Freedom_. Then time began to move again, pushing the sisters out of the water long enough to gasp for a breath of air only to be flung around again when something struck her arm, causing it to slip slightly.

_No. No, no, no, no! I can't be alone, I need Lace, without her I, I won't survive_. No matter how much she tried she couldn't move her arm back, and subsequently her other arm began to lose its grip. She let out a small scream as she was jerked lose, closing her eyes in physical pain at the seperation. Suddenly strong slippery arms slipped around her and grabbed onto her sister enclosing her into an almost embrace. Patch's eyes fluttered tiredly trying to get a view on who it was that had saved her, but she slipped into unconsciousness before she could tell.

When she came to a short while later, Lace and she were being dragged aboard a ship. She had only ever heard tales about ships, they were made of wood_. Strange._ Came her listless thoughts. _Nothing was made out of wood, only metal. _She jolted out of her thoughts when she was lifted into strong warm arms and cradled against a chest. She tried to force her eyes to focus but even that took energy, something she didn't have, so she just kept them closed.

When Patch next woke she had been placed on a soft bed. She tiredly dragged her eyes open, letting them focus before she turned her head slightly from to the side where she could hear voices over the sound of the storm. She noticed a few people standing around a bed, when one of the people shifted, Patch saw a strand of platinum blonde hair trailing off of the bed.

"W… Widge!" She cried out as loudly as she could, which was little more than an exclamation of air between her lips. Her voice was hoarse from the sea water which caused her to cough. Immediately the people surrounding the bed startled and looked at her before one person made his way slowly to her side. The male had a patch of matted blonde hair and sleepy looking eyes towered over her for a moment before crouching next to her bed leveling his eyes with hers.

"It's alright, be calm." He said in a deep voice, which Patch ignored in favor of trying to get up off the bed and go to her dead sister. The man reached down and gently pressed her struggling shoulders back into the bed.

"Le' me go. Widge n.. needs me!" She struggled against his hold.

"She's fine, she just needs some rest yoi." He looked her in the eyes, still pressing lightly down on her shoulders. At hearing this Patch slumped down into the bed, before jolting upwards again.

"Wh.. what about Lace? Is she okay?" The man raised an eyebrow in question.

"Lace?"

"M.. my sister, I was with her in the water!" The man pointed to her other side. She sluggishly turned her head, looking for her sister. Only after spotting her in the bed and observing the rise and fall of her chest did Patch relax completely. The man had stood quietly beside her waiting for her to see her sister before speaking again.

"My name is Marco yoi. What's yours?" He asked.

"'Ello Marcoyoi. M' name's Patch. Thanks for savin' us." She mumbled looking the man in his eyes with her steadily growing heavy eyes. She missed the slightly widening of his eyes.

"It's Marco not Marcoyoi. Your welcome." She giggled slightly letting her eyes close.

"S'rry." She slurred out before sleep took her completely.

Marco stared down at the girl laying peacefully on the bed. _Patch_. Her face was peaceful even with her wet brown hair clinging to her face. He gently moved the strands away from the stitches she received on the crescent shaped cut running down the side of her face. Shaking himself out of his stupor Marco strode to the doorway calling over his shoulder to the few nurses in the room.

"Let me know when they wake up Yoi."

"Aye, Captain."

Alright guys, there you have it. My brain child, isn't it cute? Adorable? Butt ugly? Thoughts, feelings, comments, anything is appreciated. Should I add more back story, developing the distopian world more, or should I let it play out on its own. Let me know!


End file.
